Reverse-Flash
Iris West's younger brother. Previously a small time crook, he was arrested by the Flash when both were starting their careers; years later, he was released under parole, claiming to be a different, better man. However, he became the super villain known as Reverse-Flash, hunting down and killing everyone who came into contact with the Speed Force. Biography Early Criminal Career Daniel West's mother died giving birth to him, a fact for which his father William never forgave him. This also drove his father to become an abusive alcoholic. His sister Iris protected and supported him until the day that his father went too far, and an angry Daniel pushed him down the stairs, crippling him for life. When he realized that Iris' opinion of him would change forever as a result of those actions, Daniel ran away from home, blaming his father instead of himself for what happened. By the time he was eighteen he had fallen in with a fast crowd, becoming a small-time thug. All while trying to mend his relationship with Iris, who resented him for leaving her with their paraplegic father. His first big score was thwarted by The Flash, and he wound up in prison for 5 years. Birth of the Reverse-Flash After being released from prison, Danny learned that his sister still resented him. Shortly afterwards he was kidnapped by a pack of nut jobs looking to sell his organs to the highest bidder. Danny attempted to flee, only to be caught in the middle of a crash with a car containing an experimental power source powered by the Speed Force battery, endowing Daniel with super-speed and giving him the ability to turn back time. Daniel decided to use his newfound powers to turn back time far enough to kill his father and change his relationship with Iris. He began murdering several dozen people in order to drain their electrical energy to enhance his own speed, but found that only another speedster could allow Danny to have the power he needed to do anything he wanted, and to this end sought to target the Flash. Powers and Abilities Unique Physiology: After crashing into a Speed Force battery and coming into contact with the energy, Daniel gained the ability to absorb Speed Force energy and rewind time. The energy from the battery also fused the metallic remains of a car to Daniel's body. * Speed Force Conduit ** Chronokinesis: Daniel has the power to turn back time relative to himself. This gives the appearance that he is moving at super speed. Daniel is also capable of using the Speed Force to travel back in time. *** Superhuman Reflexes: Because of his slowed perception of time, Daniel's reaction time is heightened to incredible levels. ** Speed Force Absorption: Daniel is capable of absorbing Speed Force energy to fuel his power. ** Speed Force Sense: Daniel can sense the locations of others connected to the Speed Force. ** Electrokinesis: As a Speed Force Conduit, Daniel's body generates large amounts of electricity that he is able to project as arcs. *** Electromagnetism: Daniel can project his body's electricity to magnetize and conduct his metal projectiles. ** Claws: After the metal from the monorail was fused to his body, Daniel gained sharp claw-like appendages on each of his fingertips. ** Metal Projectiles: Daniel can project sharp, metal projectiles from his body. Bodies cut with these projectiles showed signs of burning and electrocution, due to the electricity he uses to conduct them with. ** Enhanced Strength: Because of the metal fused to his body, Daniel possesses enhanced strength. He was strong enough to easily crush a coffee cup to pieces with one hand. ** Enhanced Durability: Because of the metal fused to his body, Daniel's durability is enhanced. His hand was unaffected after punching a stone wall hard enough to crack it. Category:Burglars Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains members Category:Suicide Squad members Category:Speedsters Category:Meta-Humans Category:Time Travelers